


Cold Communications

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Ice, M/M, Magical Realism, Mini Bang, man in a freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: 70 years ago the Nikiforov foundation suddenly closed down all of their facilities.Today their most remote location is finally revealing it's secret.The last thing Yuuri ever expected was to find love with a man living in an Icy world.





	Cold Communications

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and still writing.  
> Writing a lot actually, just not posting it all... yet.
> 
> This story was written as part of the bings organized by the LiveLoveYoiBang discord. I was teamed up with the wonderful [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works) who's been the best beta I could ask for, and the wonderfully talented [ Ichka ](http://ichi-ichka.tumblr.com/) who's art is found near the bottom of the story.
> 
> If you want to know what's keeping me busy go visit [ my tumblr. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/) This is my new writing Tumblr, so it will be all about my stories there. I hope to enthrall you all soon with more stories.

The military style helicopter slowly circles down towards the small clearing, sending all the loose snow on the ground back into the air. Adding to the already raging snowfall one can expect this high into the mountains. The group of scientists already at the location stand aside in the minimal cover offered by a small building. 

Once it touches down three heavily dressed man step out, one old looking like he'd rather be back in his study with the heating on or at his home in front of the fire with a warm drink, The two younger ones are heavily packed with all the tools they might be needing.

The helicopter swoops back into the sky the moment it is cleared as no one wants to risk it getting stuck down here when they need it. Yakov looks at it till it can no longer be seen and then even a bit longer just to make certain he really is stuck where he is for now. He then quickly looks around to see if he can spot the person that asked for his assistance. Spotting only the grandson.

“Plisetsky!! Where is your grandfather. The least he could do was be here to welcome me after he insisted on me hauling my ass here at such short notice.”

Being used to people jumping to his attention the moment he raises his voice the cross stare he gets from the boy is annoying.

“Grandfather is in the main building. They've been trying to get into the main systems and Cao Bin claimed he had a breakthrough. He believed you were not adept enough not to be able to find it on your own so he sent me to bring you to him the moment you landed.”

At that the kid gives him a quick nod and moves towards the largest of the three constructions this location offers. Yakov crunches his teeth, ready to have a word with his old friend about how he should raise that grandkid of his.

Then again, because of his old friend he is now at one of the locations of the Nikiforov foundation. One of the greatest and most secretive scientific research groups ever to have existed. Then one day, some 70 odd years ago, they disappeared and abandoned everything. Leaving only stories and legends behind, till the Okukawa/Cialdini group was able to buy the rights to all of their catalog some three years ago when the last member of the family died.

Yakov enters the main building expecting to be able to at least remove his coat at one point, only to find the place even more frozen over than the outside.

“Watch your step,” the boy looks over his shoulders with a smirk “we don't want you to break your hip now do we.” The snicker that comes after makes it sound like he'd see the humor in it.

“Yurachka, do not tease my old friend. If you can't behave I'll make him be your guardian for a while.” Yakov hears the reprimand in Nikolai's voice and sees the boy pull in his smirk. “Now hurry up Yasha, we are nearly through the last door to the actual research floor and all the information we have gathered tells us they kept something special here.”

At that the group hurries along as safely as they can on the frozen floor till they meet with the three people standing near a control panel and a large metal door. Yakov realises that the doors metal is completely weathered by the cold.

“It's a pity the cold managed to get in to the building. These constructions look like they were meant to be able to survive.”  
“That's just it.” Nicolai Plisetsky turns to look at Yakov “The cold didn't get in. When we arrived here the buildings were completely locked down. We checked all the data and went over every exterior wall, the buildings are completely intact. It wasn't till we managed to get in that we noticed it getting increasingly colder the closer to this door we got. Plus” he looks at Yakov with a deep crinkle in his brow “unlike all the other facilities of the Nikiforov group this building was left running. Our data engineer extrapolated the readings and the turbines that made this place operate were never turned off.”

“You mean?” Yakov's eyes move to the door.

“Whatever this place was investigating it's behind this door, and it was so important they had to put in a security that it would be preserved.” Nicolai nods at Bin when he makes a soft hum.

The door clicks open revealing a completely snow and ice covered room only a few meters long and wide. But what has all of them frozen in their spot is the young man lying in the middle of the room, his skin a very pale white with soft blue markings like snowflakes cascading down his torso. His hair a soft ashen blond, that shimmers like spun silver, braided in intricate patterns keeping it somewhat neat.

Certain they had stumbled on a corpse, after all the room and building were shut for some seventy odd years, Yakov tries to shield the young Plisetsky boy's eyes. When the young man in the room makes a soft yawning motion with his mouth and turns to find a slightly different position they all take a step back.

The young Plisetsky is the first to recover. “That dude's been sleeping naked in a freezer for seventy years, how is he not dead?”

~~

“And now he's here at our main facility. After getting the confirmation of their find, me and Minako had gone to the location ourselves just to see what we were dealing with.” Celestino, or Ciao Ciao as most students at the Okinawa/Celestino called him, turned to his top two students.

“Yuuri, Phichit, I am not going to ask you to do anything you are not up for. But both of you are great researchers and I'm certain you'll be able to find out everything about him that was in the Nikiforov's research papers.” He sighs.

“All we could figure out at the location was that somebody had carved the name Victor in the door at one point. Hence when we applied for his relocation papers we simply listed him as Victor Nikiforov. Maybe somewhere in the piles of data we retrieved either of you can find something else.”

Ciao Ciao looks at the man behind the window of the large walk in freezer that was currently his residence.

“We can only hope that when he wakes up, if he wakes up, we can at least address him with his real name.” He turns at the two young man. “Don't let me down.”

He walks away and leaves them standing in front of the window. Phichit quickly takes out his phone and snaps a picture, then a selfie, swearing to Yuuri neither will be publicated on any social media. Yuuri kneels till he's almost at the same height as the man's face, softly placing his hand at the window. He looks so human but then there's the constant cold and the impossible age.

“He's too pretty to be human.” Yuuri looks up at Phichits mumbled comment, his friend looks down at him. “Human's have imperfections, flaws. It's what makes us who we are. I bet even his face is symmetrical.” Phichit sighs. “Come on Yuuri let's go over the files of the people that found him together, after all, after tomorrow we will be working different shifts.”

It was the only sad thing about this assignment, the four students Minako and Ciao Ciao had picked would all be working different shifts to ensure there was somebody working on the data twenty four seven. Which meant that for the first time in three years he and Phichit would not be working side by side, but one after the other in shifts of eight hours that way there was always a full day’s break between shifts. This would give them enough time to work on other projects and reports. 

When he came in the next day for his morning shift he found a sticky note from Seung-Gil simply stating where he left of on the data and that there was no change in the 'specimen'. Yuuri looked at the monitor that showed the feed of the security camera on the freezer. It did appear the man was still sound asleep, the only noticeable change was that he was now turned to the window and had stretched his arm to put his hand against the glass.

Yuuri thought nothing of it and went to work on the data.

The first two weeks went like that, no matter the time of the shift, none of them reported Victor waking up even once. Especially on days he had the previous day off yuuri found himself looking over the information twice as eager, fearing he would miss anything. It was on the second day of his shifts he suddenly found himself not wanting to eat his lunch in the data room.

He took his bento and was already halfway to the mess when he realised he didn't want to sit between all the other researchers either. Not really wanting to be alone he goes for the next best thing.

“Hello Victor. I hope you don't mind me sitting at the ledge of your window.” Yuuri feels a bit silly for talking to the sleeping man so he turns his back to the window, says his thanks, and starts eating. Completely missing the two blue eyes strained on his back.

When Yuuri is done he stands up and turns around to say his goodbyes and to thank Victor for being there while he ate. But he stumbles on his thanks when he sees the crystallised ice pattern left on the window.

“Ha, the warmth of my back and the cold from within must have caused that.” He scrunches his nose. “Almost looks like a flower.”

Yuuri can't help but smile when he remembers a game he and his sister used to play back at home when he was a kid and it would be too cold to go outside. He leans forward and breathes out against the glass right over the icy pattern, then when it's all covered with condensation he draws the same flower in quick strokes of his fingers. Maybe he should bring his sumi brush with him tomorrow, see if something similar happens when he eats his dinner.

The next day he indeed takes his smallest brush with him. This time he finds a pattern much like a crescent moon and some stars when he gets up.

There is something reminiscent of a tree the day thereafter, and a set of Koi like fish the day after that. This goes on for nearly two weeks, til one day Yuuri's phone goes of while he's eating his breakfast before the midday shift. He's surprised to see Phichit calling him as he's on shift.

“Hello Phichit. Why are you calling me?”

“Yuuri,” there is a restraint in his friends voice he hasn't heard in years, this makes him tense up “I need you to turn around at once.”

Yuuri blinks for a moment, why would he need to… His eyes move towards the camera. Phichit is looking at him through the monitor. Him and…

He turns around so fast he nearly gives himself a whiplash, making him regain his bearings just in time to see victor's hands finish the ice drawing he made behind Yuuri's back. Blue eyes meet his with a snap and Victor scoots back in his sleeping position closing his eyes, except Yuuri can see he's only has them lidded not fully closed.

“Yuuri, it looks like he's waiting for something.” Phichit's sounding too calm to be anything but worried. “I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't looked up at the monitor when I did. How long do you think he's been awake like that?”

“Two weeks.” Yuuri's sure of it. “He's been awake like this for two weeks and he's waiting for me to do what I always do when I find those ice crystals on the window.”

He can hear Phichit yell some things but instead of listening he simply hangs up his phone, walks towards the glass and starts breathing against it. Once he has the whole pattern covered he takes out his brush and draws what he sees in the pattern Victor made for him.

In the data room Phichit is frantically messaging Celestino to come to him right that moment but not pass the freezer. He needs to show him something and it needs to be shown right now.

Celestino and Minako come running only to find Phichit in near hysterics going over the footage from the security camera. A sentiment they soon share when it becomes obvious what he's showing them. But when Phichit retrieves the images from his and Yuuri's first day, remembering that Yuuri had touched the glass back then as well, they all fall silent.

Victor had opened his eyes the moment Yuuri had looked away from him and towards Phichit. His sight focussed on Yuuri, moving so that he could place his hand on the same spot the moment they had left.

All three of them look at the monitor to find that Yuuri had moved to the second panel of the window and had written his name on it, mirrored for Victor to read.

Yuuri looked at Victor, they never did find out a different name for him. If anything they found that he had been very clearly not been mentioned in any way at all, almost as if they wished to ignore his existence. They had found one mention on a personal note that could have been about anything but the wording had made Chris note down he believed it was a mention of their ami.

“My name is Yuuri. We don't really know your name, but somebody had carved the name Victor on your door, so we are calling you that.” He bites his lip when there is no response. “We would like to get to know you better.”

Victor opens one eye and looks from Yuuri to the door, then back. Yuuri stands there for a moment just contemplating his next action. He's fairly certain he understands what Victor wants from him, so he nods. Then he turns and runs away, leaving the three onlookers wondering why.

When he comes back minutes later completely decked out in warm pants, a beany, some goggles, and several layers of shirts under a warm coat his intentions become clear. Phichit is the first to bolt out of the room planning to stop Yuuri from acting on his plan, Minako and Ciao Ciao follow seconds later when they too understand what he plans to do.

Yuuri simply walks to the door and unlocks it. He had read how utterly cold Victor needed to be kept and he was not planning on losing a limb to frostbite, so he knows in theory what to expect when he pulls the door open. He steps in and pulls the door shut behind him before Phichit even makes it to the room the freezer is in.

Victor scoots up and looks at Yuuri as if he wonders what he's going to do next. Yuuri just stands still for some time adjusting to the cold. When he sees Phichit come running he moves away from the door enough so that he can't get pulled out.

“I'm not really good with this much cold, so I had to put on some warmer clothes.” Yuuri looks Victor in the eyes. “can I come closer?”

Victor tips his head for a moment before he nods. At this Yuuri drops to the ground and slowly crawls closer, not wanting to tower too much over the other man. This makes Victor smile.

In the blink of a second Victor moves forward and pulls Yuuri into his arms, making Yuuri lose his balance and land on his back. Victor simply uses that to snuggle in closer.

Every place Victor touches is cold and gets even a bit colder, still there is a contentment in his actions that make it clear he is at peace. Yuuri softly chuckles and wraps his arms around him.

“Seems you just wanted to be hold.” Yuuri sighs. “I can understand that.”

He lies like that for a good ten minutes before a sting in his back makes him gasp for air. The cold floor of the freezer is not really good for his muscles. Victor looks up worried when Yurui twitches.

“Uhm..” Yuuri feels the blush creep up his cheeks. “I really need to sit up for a moment or I'm seriously going to regret this.”

He lets go of Victor and feels a great bolt of relief when Victor also lets go of him and moves away a bit enough for Yuuri to sit up. The moment he finds a comfortable position though Victor is right back in cuddling against him. This time rubbing his head against Yuuri's chin and neck like Yuuri's old dog used to do.

“You really love cuddling don’t you?” Victor hums at that remark. “Well I'm certain I'll be allowed to come and cuddle you a lot more often now that we know that. I mean what is the worst that could happen.”

~~  


“A massive snowstorm has hit the south of japan this fine April morning. For all that wanted to go and watch the Sakura we advice to wait out for better weather.”

The door to the katsuki family inn gets pushed open letting in some very cold winds.

“Okasan, Otosan, Nee-Chan. I'm home… and I brought somebody special I want to introduce.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}


End file.
